


Eucharist

by andiownyousomuch



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (TG is a tragedy afer all ;__;), Angst, Anteiku Raid, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Sacred 20 challenge, Tragedy, prompt: communion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiownyousomuch/pseuds/andiownyousomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hold me by my name, hold me 'til the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eucharist

**Author's Note:**

> Sacred 20, prompt 1: communion.
> 
> Setting: Anteiku raid (manga). IMSORRY in advance.
> 
> Special thanks to [amariys](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1313554/amariys) for the proofreading! Lyrics from Koda's "Staying".
> 
> Also, Hide always makes me cry.

 

* * *

" _The monster in your head_

_Won't surface again._

_Be still, my child._

_Wash away the sin._

_And I as future kings,_

_Walk off the edge._

_Hold me by my name,_

_Hold me 'til the end."_

* * *

 

I anointed you with my blood, to wash away the blood of others – and also  _your own_  – from you. I took your pain for me, to save you from death. Took your sins, whatever they were, how heavy they were or you thought they were, and for which you asked for forgiveness in a such desperate way; and I forgave you for everything. I had already forgiven you, a long time ago. You were not alone, Kaneki. You no longer had to suffer by yourself.

So live, Kaneki,  _please_.

One day, I just hoped you would learn to forgive yourself, so you would never suffer this way anymore.

Someday, I just hoped you'd be able to forgive  _me_.

_This is my body. This is my blood._

I wrapped you in my arms.

"… _I'm sorry. Can you fight with all you got, just one more time?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 20-04-2015: Hum, I had forgotten to explain some things about the title! haha Oh well, here I go now. It's never too late, right?
> 
> "Eucharist" is also known as "Holy Communion" or "Lord's Supper", which was institued by Jesus Christ during the Last Supper. And that's also where the phrase "this is my body/this is my blood" came from. I used it here with a different meaning from the religious one, in a way, but I think that still fits Hide's actions on that chapter. ugh ;o; Please, people, feel free to drop any questions, and hope that you've enjoyed this little story. :)


End file.
